What if Ralph Bakshi Stayed at Paramount?
So here's question for all of you Ralph Bakshi fans and Paramount fans, What if Ralph Bakshi stays at Paramount Pictures? What films would he have made with Paramount Pictures? What ideas would he freshen up with the Mountain? Would he be the head of Paramount animators? Changes * Paramount would've operated it's new name for an animation unit called "Paramount Animation Studios". * most of Ralph Bakshi's work would've been fully produced and owned by Paramount Pictures. * Fritz the Cat and Heavy Traffic would've fused into the same film: Fritz The Russian Cat. ** The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat would've been named Fritz the Russian Cat's Nine Lives. * Ralph Bakshi would've been the co-director of Paramount's pre-1992 animated films. * Uncle Grandpa would've been created by Paramount in 1968 rather than Cartoon Network in 2013. ** before Star Skipper replaced him, Uncle Grandpa would've been the official mascot of Paramount Pictures and it's parent company Viacom, along with Woody of Universal, Bugs of Warner, Mickey of Disney, the Torch Lady or Pegasus of Sony, Leo or Jackie of MGM, the Fishing Boy of DreamWorks (before Universal bought it), and the Constellation of Lionsgate. * Paramount Animation would've been founded in March 1968 as a sucessor to the original Paramount Cartoon Studio (1921-1967). * Nickelodeon Animation Studios would've been a division of Paramount Animation since 1995. ** Most of Nickelodeon animated shows would've been produced by Paramount since 1996. * Paramount would've now owned the entire cartoons of TerryToons and it's pre-1950 Paramount cartoons via Republic Pictures. * Paramount's animation department would've been the Nickelodeon Studios in Burbank. * Some of Nickelodeon's cancelled films would've been released. * All Nickelodeon movies would've been releaed in a different year. ** The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie would've been released in 1998 rather than 2004. *** In this AU version of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, SpongeBob SquarePants would be a main character without Patrick Star. **** The realistic Sandy Cheeks would've bring SpongeBob to Bikini Bottom rather than David Hasselhoff. **** The rejected line "Double Fudge Spinny" would not be deleted. **** Sheldon J. Plankton would also be a main antagonist without Dennis. **** The Season 1 King Neptune would replace the bald one. ***** Imagine if Plankton discredits Larry the Lobster for the crime instead of Mr. Krabs. ***** Plankton would control Patrick and Mr. Krabs. **** Plankton's bucket helmets would have windows instead the initials "CB". ***** Gary would have one big helmet, which replaced his shell, rather than two smaller helmets, which covers his eyes. ***** Plankton would never control Sandy Cheeks. **** Imagine if the Cyclops unmask himself. **** The "Goofy Goober Rock" in our real film would be replaced with the rock version of the F.U.N. song from "F.U.N." ** Dora and the Lost City of Gold would've been released in 2004 as a traditional animated rather than 2019 as a Live-action film (replacing out Real SpongeBob film) *** Most of the adult gags were toned down in this AU version. ** A Blue's Clues film would've been released in 2019 (replacing our real Dora film) ** Sponge Out of Water would be produced in 2004 rather than 2015. *** The CGI designs done for SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton in the sequels would look more realistic and not identical to Stephen Hillenburg's artwork. *** The Spongers, the superheroes in our real Sponge Out of Water, would be replaced with the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", except for Mr. Krabs, who would rather become Robot Krabs from "Imitation Krabs", and Plankton, who would rather turn into Planktonamor from "Dunces and Dragons". **** Quickster replaces Invincibubble **** Elastic Waistband replaces Mr. Superawesomeness **** Captain Magma replaces Sour Note **** Miss Appear replaces The Rodent *** Also, they would stay in size as a sea animal instead of being 6 feet tall. ** Sponge on the Run would have The X's characters instead of the SpongeBob SquarePants characters, except for Poseidon, making it Tuesday X on the Run. *** Whatever, Viacom ask permission to have similar artwork to Osamu Tezuka's to fit this film perfectly. * The Nick Picks and Nick Jr. Favorites DVDs would be very different. (just one example, The Fairly Odd Parents episode "Information Stupor Highway" would been replaced with "Dream Goat") ** Viacom would not have any issues. ** More Nick Picks DVDs would be released.